A Host Club Love Story
by justrunningwind
Summary: Clo, the new exchange student at Ouran High School in Japan, finds herself living with a girl named Haruhi for a year. Clo and Haruhi become friends pretty quickly, but just wait, Clo hasn't met Haruhi's wonderful Host Club friends. What will happen? Will she fall for one of them? Will one of them fall for her?
1. Almost Late

**First chapter, first story! Hope you like it! **

* * *

"I'm coming, Mom!" I yell from my room.

I really have to hurry up because my flight to Japan leaves in an hour and I wanna get a good seat. I'm leaving Canada for a year to go live with a girl named Haruhi who lives in Japan. I don't know that much about her but I'm still so excited to meet her! I love meeting new people! The only thing I really know about her is that she's a part of a Host club. It was the only think she talked about when I got her information form. Her form said that the Club is made up of a bunch of rich guys who entertain girls for money. It explained that they only flirt and talk with girls, not the other things you could think of... Anyway, I thought it sounded a bit odd, but I like odd. Probably because I'm odd.

"Come on Clo, you're gonna be late!" My mom calls from the other room.

I finish packing the last of my clothes and look in the mirror one late time. I look good wearing my favorite outfit; a light blue tank top with a grey kami and jean short shorts. My blonde hair slightly wavy as usual and my bangs hanging over my forehead. I smile, noticing how the blue tank top brought out my light blue eyes.

"Clo!" yells my mom. I ran out of my room with my bags in my hands.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go." I say, looking at my mom putting her shoes on.

"I was waiting for you." She replies, annoyed.

After she gets her shoes on, we load up the car and drive away to the airport. We arrive and there's 15 minutes before my flight leaves. I run and push my way through all the people. Once I get to the scanners, I rush my way through, accidentally whacking a man in the face with my elbow.

"Sorry!" I tell him, hurrying to pick up my stuff from the other side of the scanners.

I yell goodbye to my mom from the other side and start running again. I just make it to my flight and find a pretty good seat in the middle of the plane. The plane lifts off and I leave my home and family, for what seems will be a long time. Once I relax in my seat, I start enjoying the ride and fall asleep from all the running.

_I find myself in a room with a bunch of tables and people in fancy dresses siting at them. I feel out of place. I was not wearing a fancy dress. I stop a girl who wears a dark green floor length ballroom dress with light green lace details who's walking past me. _

"_Do you know where we are?" I ask. _

"_We're at the Host club party. Duh!" She answers annoyed, "I'm Haruhi and who are you? You don't look to great." She looks at me, disgusted. _

_I feel overwhelmed and embarrassed. I run out of the doors about to cry._

I wake up with my heart beating fast. It was just a dream. Okay, I know what you're thinking so... She hates parties? No, I love parties! I'm just scared of what Haruhi and her Host club will think of me. I want to impress them. Showing up to a fancy party like the one in my dream, wearing short shorts and a tank top wouldn't be a great idea. At least I know I'm not showing up to a big party today.

"The plane will be landing shortly. Please make sure you're buckled in_."_ I hear the lady over the intercom say. Then she repeats it in Japanese.

I don't know much Japanese, only how to say hello and ask to go to the bathroom. Hopefully Haruhi and her friends can teach me more. I double check that I have everything and wait for the plane to land in Japan.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! R&R! Thanks! **


	2. New Friends

**Hello my wonderful readers! Here's my second chapter! I worked hard! I Hope you Like it! .3.**

* * *

'_Finally! I've been jumping in my seat for what feels like hours! FINALLY we land! Gosh, that took forever. I'm finally in Japan! __Now__ I need to get off this thing.' _

After I'm off the plane, I go straight to the conveyer belt to get my luggage. It took a while until my bags were moving across the conveyer belt towards me. I'm not usually this impatient, but come on; my bags aren't even close to me yet! I hear my name being called over all the noise. I look around trying to find the voice that's calling me. I spot a girl with super short dark brown hair and big brown eyes. I would say she's a boy if not for the pretty, pink dress over a white top and jeans she wears. She is also holding a sign with my name written across it. She yells out my name once more before spotting me.

"Over here! I'm Clo! I've got to get my luggage first!" I yell to her, waving my arms in the air. I turn around and see my bags pass by me.

The first thing I do is kick off my blue converse because I didn't want to step on someone's stuff with dirty shoes by accident and then I jump on the conveyer belt. Then, I start running across it, trying to catch my bags. I only trip once before I reach my bags and grab them. I jump off, with my luggage in hand, to find the girl from before holding up my shoes and introducing herself.

"Hi. I'm Haruhi." She says, grinning at me, "You must be the exchange student, Clo."

"You got it right" I respond, smiling. I take my converse from Haruhi and slide them back on.

"Nicely done!" Haruhi says, winking.

"Thanks," I respond, winking back.

"Ready to go?" Haruhi giggles, as she grabs a couple of my bags, "Our ride is just outside."

"Of course," I say, excited, "Lead the way!" I grab the rest of my bags and follow Haruhi out the doors.

"Haruhi! Daddy, was so worried! Are you okay? We didn't know where you went! You left without us!" Exclaims a boy with blond hair and almost purple eyes, he wears a baggy light green long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. We walk up to where his standing while Haruhi responds;

"I'm fine, Sempi." She replies, looking annoyed.

He did NOT look like Haruhi's dad. I didn't say anything about him calling himself daddy, but I was still curious. I'll ask Haruhi about it later. I notice that he's standing in front of a black limo, surrounded by five other boys. One of which, didn't even bother to look our way. I guess he's too gathered in his thoughts. He has dark brown eyes and black hair. He also wears glasses. The tall boy standing beside him looks like he's always on guard. I think he's really handsome. He has black eyes and black hair. He's skin was a bit darker than the others, making him look almost tan. The next boy I notice is a little boy standing in front of the tall one. He's got dirty blond hair with big hazel eyes. He looks much younger than the rest of them; with a pink stuffed bunny rabbit in his arms. The bunny was so cute that I almost went to the boy and hugged his bunny. What stopped me was the sound of two voices.

"Well, Haruhi." One voice asks from behind me, sounding like a smartass.

"Are you gonna introduce us to this pretty girl?" Another voice asks from behind me, but with a less raspy voice then the other. I turn to face the voices and find a pair of twins. One was leaning on the others shoulder and they were staring at me with smirks across their faces. They have ginger hair and green eyes. I wouldn't be able to tell them apart if it weren't for my love of music and sound. Their voices are very similar but I can tell the difference because I'm a very good listener.

"Yeah sure," Haruhi responds, still sounding annoyed, "Everyone, this is Clo." She says, gesturing to me.

"Well, hello everybody," I say, waving my hand and smiling.

"This is Mitsukuni, but Honey for short," She says pointing at the small boy with the bunny.

"Hi!" Honey replies with a big smile, "This is Usa-chan," He adds, holding out his pink bunny.

"He is so adorably adorable," I say, giggling and smiling at Honey.

"And this is Takashi, but just call him Mori," Haruhi says motioning to the tall, black haired boy.

"Hi." He says, in a deep voice.

"Nice to meet you Mori," I respond, smiling and waving again.

"That is Tamaki." Haruhi says, pointing to the blond boy who is staring at her and practically drooling.

"Is he okay?" I ask curiously.

"The boss will be fine." The twin with the raspy voice says, stepping up to greet me.

"He does this all the time" The other twin says, walking towards me as well.

"This is Karou and Hikaru. They're twins." Haruhi says.

"Hi" I say, a little breathless and stare at them. _'Why am I breathless? What the heck? Whatever. I think about it before I sleep.'_ They laugh and reply;

"Hello Clo," They say in unison. "I'm Hikaru," The one without the raspy voice says, taking my hand and kissing it. "It's very nice to finally meet you."

"And I'm Karou," The raspy voiced one says, touching my cheek lightly with the palm of his hand.

"Enough boys, there's no need to embarrass her," The boy with glasses says, "Her cheeks are as red as an apple"

I look away from the twins, embarrassed. Turning to look at the boy who spoke to me. _'Why was I blushing so much?'_

"I'm Kyoya," He says, finally looking my way completely, extending his hand to shake mine.

"Hello," I say, extending my hand to shake his, "I'm Clo, as you would know."

"I know a lot about you, actually," He says, like it wasn't a little bit creepy. I could tell I had a weird look on my face because everyone was looking at me funny.

"I heard your bilingual in the French and English languages. Is this true?" He asks, looking down at his black note book, which I hadn't noticed before.

"Yes…. I also went to a French immersion school before coming here." I reply, being cautions of what I say.

"Yes. You're also very involved in sports." He says, "Like this game you call Soccer?"

"Yes I am. How do you know all this about me?" I ask, uncertain about his knowledge.

"Haruhi's dad and I have connections" He replies mysteriously. I was going to reply with some smartass comment, but he cut me off.

"Tamaki, aren't you going to greet the new comer?" Kyoya asks. Tamaki shakes his head, removing himself from his daydream.

"Yes. Of course," Tamaki answers turning to face me, "Well, hello there, Princess."

"Hello!" I say, joyfully, _'Princess? What? I'll let that one go for now'_ "It's lovely to meet you Tamaki,"

"Okay guys I'm getting hungry. Let's go," Haruhi exclaims, running into the already open car door.

"I'm hungry too, Haru-chan!" Honey says jumping into the car after Haruhi. "Can we have cake for lunch?"

"We'll see, Honey." Mori responds, climbing into the car after Honey. Tamaki and Kyoya follow quickly after. I climb into the limo and find a seat next to Haruhi joining in on the newly stared conversation "You can just ask Clo, she will probably teach you." I hear Honey say as soon as I get in the car.

"Ask me what?" I ask, buckling my seat belt.

"Oh, Haruhi and I want to ask you if you can teach us how to say 'hello' in French." Honey answers. The twins climb into the limo and sit beside me. Listening in on the conversation.

"Why didn't you ask Daddy!? Daddy would have taught you!?" Tamaki exclaims, loudly.

I laugh with everyone else and answer, "Well, to say 'hello' in French you just say 'Bonjour' or 'Salut' but it's more of a greeting then just saying 'hello'." I say, laughing a bit at their attentiveness to my answer. I see Tamaki sulking in his seat, while I try holding back my laughter.

"Bonegour!" Honey tries to say.

"Nice try Honey, you're getting there." I say, grinning at him.

"Can you say it again, Clo?" Haruhi asks, "I forgot the word." She adds, giggling.

"Yeah, sure. Bonjour!" I say, amused by this little conversation.

"Bunjoure?" Haruhi attempts to say.

"Close" I tell her, "keep working on it." Almost everyone joins in, trying to pronounce the one word. I start laughing at their attempts. It was amusing seeing them laugh at each other. I look over to my right, where the twins are sitting, and I notice that they're holding hands and watching me from the corner of their eyes. I decide to smile and ask them;

"Aren't you guys gonna try?"

"Rather not" They say in unison.

"Come on! Please! It's lots of fun to laugh with friends," I say, smiling.

"Fine, We'll try." Hikaru, the one closest to me, says, "Bonjou?"

"Almost, you're only missing the 'rrr' at the end, you'd have to roll your r's," I say, still smiling, "Try again! Oh, and you too, Karou." I say, looking past Hikaru to look at Karou. I see their expressions change to shock.

"You can tell us apart?" They say, surprised, "And we only just meet you! How?"

I smirk. "Well, your voices are similar but very different. I love music, so I can pick out the differences," I say, "Plus I can read people very easily. Hikaru talks more, he has more confidence when he's speaking his mind and there's something else with your emotions, but I can't tell yet. Karou, you seem to think a lot more and you can hide your emotions about what you're thinking pretty well, but it's difficult to describe the other stuff I notice. I can tell by looking in your eyes and reading your body language." After I finish, I smile and look in their eyes one at a time. I notice that everyone has stopped to listen to our conversation so then I look to the group, 'cause it's a bit awkward.

"I can tell a lot about all your personalities just from talking with you for the past 20 minutes or so," I state, "I don't know why I'm so good at it. I guess it's one of my talents." I say, smiling at their now shocked faces.

"Aren't you all hungry?" I ask, laughing, "The limo has stopped driving already." Then the door opens and I squeeze my way out.

"Are you guys coming?" I ask, smiling back at their now staring faces from inside the limo. "I want to find out what kind of food you guys like, since we're friends now, right?"

"Right," They all say together. I laugh with a big smile.

* * *

**Please Review! I would love to know what you think!**


End file.
